imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Moldorm
Moldorm (モルドアーム, Morudoaamu) was originally a semi-rare worm-like dungeon enemy in The Legend of Zelda, but later gained fame when large members of the species featured as bosses in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, and Four Swords Adventures, with the normal-sized members making further appearances in games such as The Minish Cap and Twilight Princess. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Moldorms are semi-rare enemies found in several of the labyrinths in The Legend of Zelda. In-game, they appear like a chain of fireballs, whereas in the official art, they appear to look like giant earthworms. When struck, they shorten by one segment. ''A Link to the Past'' Moldorm makes its home inside the Tower of Hera and guards the Pendant of Wisdom, the third and final pendant Link must collect in A Link to the Past. This is a very odd boss due to the fact that the fight is not enclosed and there is no opening sequence. Moldorm is easy to defeat; six swings of Link's sword to the end of his tail will kill him. However, each swing makes Moldorm move more rapidly. Adding to the difficulty, he is situated on a platform high atop the tower. If Link is knocked off the platform, he plummets to the floor below, and must restart the battle. For winning, Link gains the Pendant of Wisdom, and access to the Legendary Blade: The Master Sword. Moldorm makes a reappearance in Ganon's Tower, only the floor is shaped differently this time. The Golden Sword will kill Moldorm in two hits. This Moldorm is known as デグテール Degu Tail in the Japanese game. ''Link's Awakening'' Moldorm also is the final boss of the Tail Cave during the adventure in Link's Awakening. He guards the Full Moon Cello, one of the Eight Instruments of the Siren that Link must collect to awaken the Wind Fish on Koholint Island. He is defeated the same way as in A Link to the Past, by striking its tail without falling off the platform. However, Link must only strike the tail four times instead of six, making it much easier. Nightmare, the final boss of Link's Awakening, takes on the Moldorm shape as one of his six forms. However, this battle is surrounded by walls, making the battle somewhat easier. This Moldorm is also known as デグテール Degu Tail in the Japanese game. ''Four Swords'' ''Four Swords Adventures'' Moldorm was a boss in Four Swords Adventures. The strategy was then the same, with the exception that his tail changed color after each strike. Only the Link with the same color as the tail could inflict damage on the boss. ''The Wind Waker'' Moldorm appears in The Wind Waker as the third and final form of the boss Puppet Ganon. The strategy to defeat remains the same, but Moldorm moves too fast to use Link's sword. Instead Link must shoot the tip of its tail with light arrows. Due to its swift movement it may be hard to aim properly, but stunning it with a Spin Attack to its head will make deafeting it considerably easier. This Moldorm is said to resemble a fish. ''The Minish Cap'' ''Twilight Princess'' Moldorms appear in Twilight Princess in the Gerudo Desert, and a few rooms inside the Arbiter's Grounds, as the enemies jumping from the sand and trying to land on Link. They look like their previous forms, except much shorter, and purple. To defeat them, use Link's Clawshot to pull them out of the ground, then kill them with his sword.In Gerudo Desert. If he kills enough of the small, 1-hit kill Moldorms, a giant one comes out like the ones in Arbiter's Grounds which takes two hits to kill. They are more than likely closely related to Lanmolas. ''Phantom Hourglass'' Moldorms usually appear in Phantom Hourglass as part of enemy scenarios in dungeons. Their look has been revamped a bit; they now look more like centipedes than worms. The strategy remains the same, though. Several sword strikes or one arrow to a Moldorm's bright red tail will kill it.